All's fair in Love and War
by Lhyaran
Summary: A New Year's Eve adventure that changes Kim Possible's life forever. KiGo


**~o0o~**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

The thieves trail from the Middleton Diamond Emporium was easy to follow, for those with a certain skill set.

~o~

A slim form hurtled out of the wintry night's sky, tucking and rolling and coming to a stop on a dark and snowy rooftop. It stood there, its warm breath steaming in the freezing air as it surveyed area. Nodding to itself that it was alone, it pushed back its fur lined hood.

Kim raised a hand as a strong breeze whipped her long, red hair about her face, yet her eyes never left the ground. There was a subtle maturity to her features after a year away at University, and it was coupled with a deeply furrowed brow of concentration. With practiced efficiency she fished a small flashlight from her pocket and aimed it at the rooftop. She took a step forwards, her heavy combat boots crunching on the freshly fallen snow. Another step, and she knelt down, her fingers lightly tracing the outline of a faint scuff mark.

"Getting closer," she murmured.

A glimmer from the torchlight caught her eye, and she reached out and picked up a diamond.

"They're careless, too." The robbery clearly the work of amateurs.

She rubbed the frost from her eyelashes as she admired the perfectly cut stone. It was easily worth a few thousand on the Black Market, but the thieves in their mad dash hadn't noticed they had lost some of their booty. She rolled it between her fingers, and before she could second guess herself she had a glove off. She held the diamond over her ring finger, picturing what could have been. What they … she, had thrown away.

A long, deep sigh escaped her lips, but her maudlin thoughts were interrupted by a distant shout.

 _Trouble?_

She ran to the edge of the rooftop and looked down, and while the dizzying, deadly drop would have made most people wary, she barely noticed. What she did see was a small group of people wandering along the street, all quite tipsy and cheering loudly in their youthful exuberance.

 _At least someone's having a happy New Year's Eve_ , she thought as she watched them disappear into a nearby tavern.

She stepped back from the edge as the wind picked up, her gaze settling on the dark, brooding sky.

 _So I'm home from college and Ron didn't show up for Mom and Dad's New Year's Eve party. It's not like I was expecting anything to happen. We did break up over a year ago! I'm perfectly happy with being alone. And single!_

 _So happy that I ditched my friends and family to go off chasing some two-bit thieves? On a night like this? Instead of staying at home and enjoying the party?_ She grunted at the unwanted thoughts, and stuffed the diamond in her pocket. _I'll deal with Mom and Dad's disappointed looks, later._

She aligned herself with the perpetrators trail, and with a burst of speed and a shot from her grappling gun, she was gone.

~o0o~

There was a muted thud as Kim landed on a snow crusted parapet across from a large warehouse. She had spent the better part of an hour zig-zagging across the city's skyline, and now here she was. Crouching there silent and unseen, she looked at the building through her Wade-modified binoculars.

 _Got you!_

She could see all the signs of a recent break-in, and the haphazard job of trying to cover it up. And unlike all the other buildings in the area, this one had a faint light shining through one of its windows.

 _Chalk another one up for tha good guys!_

She pushed up the bulky sleeve of her parka to reveal her wrist kimmunicator, yet her finger paused over the call button.

 _I know I promised myself no fisticuffs… That I'd just find them and call the police…_

She let her sleeve slide back into place and sat down on the railing, her legs dangling over the ten story drop. It just felt … wrong to leave it to the authorities, even though she had friends and family waiting for her at home.

 _Minimum of two culprits for the burglary, max of five. I could take them all out in no time, even if they're armed_. She leaned forwards, staring into the darkness. _Yeah… It'd be wrong to let the police go in blind!_

She grinned at her logic, the enticing call to battle already building. It was like nothing else. There was only one thing that could make this better, and that was fighting _her_. On queue, her former nemesis came to mind. She had not seen Shego since _that_ eventful Lorwardian victory ceremony in Germany, and while the chase and the chilly night air had left a rosy tint to her cheeks, they darkened even more at the memory.

 _Gah! It was just one little kiss to celebrate the new year!_ She threw her arms up in annoyance. _Why'd everyone have to make a big deal out of it?! Mom, too?!_ She tilted her head, her frown replaced by a cheeky smile. _It's still one of the best nights of my life, besting her like that. And she has the most amazing face when she's speechless… Breathless…_

She sat there in fond remembrance, her feet idly swinging back and forth.

 _Wish I could remember the rest of the evening after that… I was sooo tipsy!_

She sighed wistfully, and gathered her thoughts.

 _Okay, enough about Shego. She has her own life now._ She looked back at the large warehouse. _So… I'll just sneak in and reconnoiter for a bit. A quick poke around. What could possibly go wrong?_

She sprang to her feet with her grappling gun at the ready, aimed and fired.

~o~

 _There we go_ , Kim thought as she jimmied a skylight open.

She had double checked before scampering across the roof of the warehouse, but no one was on lookout. She had not expected anyone to be watching, but her years of crime fighting would not allow for anything less. Spraying some solvent around the edge of the window, she levered it up with barely a sound.

 _Whoa! What the?_ she silently exclaimed as a blast of hot air hit her face from the opening. _What're these thieves doing? Planning their retirement in the Bahamas?_ She promptly ignored the temperature and slipped inside, closing the window behind herself.

 _Now… where are they?_

The warehouse was much bigger than she had assumed, and it was filled from floor to ceiling with boxes and crates as far as she could see. It smelled of wood and dust, the air stifling this high up. She leaped from her vantage point to some scaffolding as she headed towards her target, the darkness of the rafters keeping her well-hidden.

After a few more jumps she paused, sweat dripping from her brow.

 _This is ridiculous!_

In no time at all she had her heavy winter wear off and had it all securely fastened to the beam she was standing on. After straightening the seam on her black pants and tucking in the hem of her purple t-shirt, she reached into the pouch strapped to her thigh and pulled out some thin, grey gloves, slipping them on.

 _Much better. I'm just lucky Mom hadn't donated away all my old mission clothes._

She clenched her fingers and did some quick stretching, and happy with how everything was sitting, she turned her gaze back to the light in the distance.

 _Sorry, boys, but no retirement in the tropics for you._

She quickly and quietly traversed the upper reaches of the warehouse, a quizzical frown crossing her face when she reached her destination.

 _Okay… what tha heck is going on?_

The scene far below her was … strange.

A large section of the floor had been cleared of crates, and left in their place was a low set, wooden folding table, two sun lamps, and a colorfully striped deckchair. Sitting prominently on the table was an open backpack filled with glittering diamonds, a bottle of suntan lotion, two fluted glasses, a pair of expensive sunglasses, and what had to be a celebratory bottle of champagne, complete with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

 _And where is everybody?_

She scanned the area through her binoculars, the multispectral device showing no sign of the thieves. It appeared she was alone. By habit she reached to call Wade, then remembered he had been dragged out for the evening by his mother. She really was on her own.

 _So, an open bag of stolen diamonds. A trap?_ She rolled her eyes. _Oh yeah, it's a trap!_

Hidden in the rafters, she slowly circled the makeshift hideaway, looking down at it from every angle. Nothing seemed amiss and nothing screamed out 'danger'.

 _Maybe they stepped out for pizza? Yeah, and left a coupla million dollars' worth of precious gems unguarded!_

She crouched, and after a while sat down. At thirty minutes she was twiddling her thumbs, and by an hour she'd had enough. She sighted down her grappling gun at the backpack then paused, raising the barrel back up.

 _No, I can't risk pulling it up. It could rip. I'll have to go down for it._

Plan in mind, she fastened her grappling hook to a nearby beam, and with her senses on high alert she swan dived into the void. She grinned as she hurtled towards the floor, and at the last possible instant slowed her descent. She spun, descending feet first, the muscles in her arm taking the strain.

 _Touchdown!_

She stood there in a combat pose, watching, listening, and waiting for a reaction to her arrival. Nothing happened. Her nose twitched at the delightful smell of coconut oil, and if anything it was even hotter down here under the glare of the sunlamps. She tuned it all out, sweating unbearably as she waited.

 _Oookay, there really is no one about?_

Still on edge, she grabbed the backpack and froze as a faint chuckle drifted down from above. She knew that throaty laugh, it had dominated her thoughts for years. She spun, watching as a silhouette dropped into view.

"Hey there, Princess, long time no see."

~o~

Kim stared at Shego in open mouthed surprise.

 _It's her!_ She would know that face and figure anywhere, even without the exotically pale green skin and harlequin styled catsuit. That Shego was missing her deadly gloves and trademark black lipstick was incidental, and even the wondrous sight of her normally free-flowing, black hair up in an elaborate braid didn't faze Kim. _It's really, really her! She's not off skiing with Prince Whatsitsname in the Alps or dancing with that heiress in Manhattan_.

Kim was so happy that she missed the familiar, feral gleam in those emerald green eyes. She watched as Shego stopped and rested a hand on her hip, the gesture bringing back such fond memories. Kim took a step forwards, wanting to hug her in greeting, then it hit her.

 _Shego. Former world class thief. Diamonds._ _Oh no!_ "What are you doing?!" she blurted out. "You can't steal stuff again, your amnesty depends upon it!"

"Ohh, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, what I do in the holidays is my own business," Shego replied with a smirk. "Besides, who said I stole them?"

"Of course you stole them!" Kim stated, waving her hands in the air in disbelief. None of this made any sense. Shego had retired from her life of villainy after the Lorwardian Affair, and had never looked back. Now she was world famous and worth a small fortune. Why she was here in Middleton and stealing some unnecessary gems was a complete mystery.

"Ah-ah-ah," Shego said, shaking a finger. "It's only circumstantial. Is there any _actual_ evidence linking me to the crime?"

"Of course there isn't! You're way too good to leave something like that behind!"

"Damn right," Shego said as she stepped up to the table. She leaned forwards, her face mere inches from Kim's. "And we're totally alone. No Nerdlinger, Buffoon, or Global Justice to crash our party. So you know what that makes it, don't you? It's just your word against mine!"

Kim's retort died in her throat as she stared at those pale green lips, remembering the last time the two of them had been this close. There had been wonderful music, fireworks and alcohol, and then she had curled her hands in that glorious, green tinted hair and pulled Shego in for a long, celebratory kiss. Her cheeks darkened at the memory, darkening even further when she realized she had been caught staring.

Shego winked, inching closer. "See somethin' ya like, Cupcake?"

Kim stepped back on instinct, damping down her extracurricular thoughts. She was tingling, a tight heat coiling in her abdomen that wanted to be explored and let loose. She imperceptibly shook her head. She was grown up now and in college, and her days of adolescent dreaming were in the past. She looked away, vulnerable in her hesitancy, surprised and relieved that Shego didn't take advantage of the situation.

"Aww, is widdle Kimmie afwaid of da big bad Shego?"

"As if!" Kim growled. _She can be so… so… Ooh!_ She clenched her fists, resisting the urge to punch that smug face. One that she had missed. "Whatever your plans are for the diamonds, I can't let you have them!"

Shego held up a hand, her fingers wreathed in green fire. "Feelin' frisky enough to stop me?"

"Always!" Kim replied without hesitation.

She tensed, waiting for the inevitable attack. Shego, however, stood there completely relaxed, her eyes looking Kim up and down. She gave Kim a soft, secret smile and lowered her hand, flames going out.

"What if I said I don't want 'em?"

 _Uhh… What?_ Kim thought, blinking in confusion. "I– I don't believe you. You've never given up on anything that you've wanted!"

"It depends, Cupcake." Shego reached into the bag and pulled out a glittering gem, rolling it between her fingers. "These are just a means to an end." There was a burst of green fire and the diamond was gone, vaporized. "You see, I came out of retirement for one last job. A special request from a… known associate, you could say."

For the second time that night Kim stared in open mouthed shock. She, more than anyone, had seen Team Go's abilities up close, but to watch as Shego destroyed a diamond was eye opening. Exhilarating. And now she was honestly torn. That she would have to bring Shego in was a disaster, but that she would also get to fight her was everything she wanted. And boy was she aching for one of their epic battles.

"I… didn't know you could do that," Kim said, slowly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Shego said as she walked around the small table. Kim matched her step for step, keeping the barrier between the two of them. "What I like, what I dislike." Their eyes locked. "What I want!"

Kim blushed at the obvious suggestion, refusing to let Shego distract her with her usual playful, flirty banter.

"Then tell me why the deception? Who hired you to steal the diamonds, and why'd you wait for me to arrive? And- And what's with the heat in here, and the whole beach scene?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Princess, I ain't Dr. D. There will be no, I repeat no monologuing of any master plan!"

"Fine!" Kim replied, letting out a small huff of disappointment. "Then how about you skedaddle and leave the diamonds with me? I won't tell anyone that you were here, honest." Hope grew in Kim as Shego tapped her chin in thought, then it was dashed as Shego flashed her a large grin.

"Not happenin', Kimmie. This job's way too special to me."

"C'mon, I really don't wanna haul you down to the police station, but I will if I have too."

"Not this time, Pumpkin, the gloves are off." She raised a bare hand. "Literally."

"Then I'm takin' you down, the hard way!"

"Why, Kimmie, I thought you'd never ask!"

~o~

They stalked each other around the small table, eyeing the other up and down.

Kim nimbly moved from foot to foot as she prepared for the inevitable attack, but the speed and ferocity at which Shego leaped at her almost caught her off-guard. She blocked the devastating kick, the force of the blow sliding her backwards. She grimaced in pain as she rolled to avoid a follow-up punch, yet beneath it all she was cheering with joy.

 _This… this is what I've been missing!_ she thought, her dour mood evaporating with each and every attack.

Kim let her body and intuition take over as she stayed on the defensive, dodging, weaving and staying out of range as best she could. While their initial battles had been full of sweat, fear and panic, by the end their intimate knowledge of each other's fighting styles had turned their bouts into more of a well-choreographed dance. They knew how the other would react even before they had thrown a punch, which way they would move and how they would counter.

She ducked a flaming hand as it smashed into a crate behind her head, flipping out of range before Shego could recover.

 _Yes! We're still evenly matched!_ She knew that she had lost a little speed without Shego to push her, but now she knew Shego had lost some as well. _Guess there's no need for any martial arts on the social circuit._ She grinned at the familiar sensations of adrenalin, fear and excitement. They were feelings she lived for, and now they burst forth as she sprang into action. _Yeah, you're going down!_ She jumped back and subtly adjusted her stance. _Let's see how you like THIS–_

A fist like iron intercepted Kim's swinging leg, Shego's arm barely moving from the captured attack. Kim's eyes went wide at the impossible stop. Off-balance, she was forced back against a large crate, Shego sliding in so they were chest to chest.

"…" said Kim, her cheeks turning a kaleidoscope of different reds. With a leg draped over Shego's shoulder, she was fully aware of how intimate their situation had become.

"Got you at last," Shego whispered, huskily.

Kim opened and closed her mouth, her throat suddenly dry. She could feel Shego's intense gaze on her, hotter than any blast of plasma. Yet it was more than just their position that was making her blush. Shego felt so soft and curvaceous up against her, and everywhere they touched felt so good. Too good. She smelled amazing too, an exotic blend of unknown scents and sweat, and her hot breath … Goosebumps tingled along Kim's skin, and then she lost the ability to breathe as Shego rested against her.

Shego had always played the femme fatale, using those nickname and playful flirtations to throw Kim off her game. Now, however, she was taking the teasing to a whole new level. All restraint gone.

 _Fight back!_ Kim silently yelled. But she couldn't… Or wouldn't…

 _I can't… let her… win…_

She feebly struggled to break free, yet every attempt only ended up with her being held tighter and tighter. She tried to ignore Shego's restraining hands, yet they were everywhere as they curled in her hair, ran down her back, and raked across her chest. Her grip was unbreakable … or so Kim told herself. She knew that there was more in play than just her situation, but she did not have the time or the inclination to peek behind that closed door.

 _Can't let her…_

She bit her lip as Shego entangled their legs together, embracing her as tight as a star-crossed lover. Squirming, she unconsciously pressed and rubbed herself against Shego's thigh, a jolt of electricity surging through her. Heart racing, she was unable to offer any resistance as her wrists were captured and held above her head.

 _Can't…_

"Now… this is something I should have done a long time ago," Shego whispered.

Kim refused to look. Not even as well-manicured nails trailed along her leg, over her thigh, then up onto her shoulder, those warm and playful fingers gently cupping her cheek.

"Something I've wanted to do since we first met," Shego continued.

Kim swallowed as she tried to gather her thoughts, her breathing quickening as she finally glanced up.

 _OH!_

Shego was so close … SO CLOSE … a wild vibrancy dancing in her eyes. Then she smiled, a full-on honest smile just for Kim. It lit up her face, and Kim's heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly way too hot, and all the heat came from that tight, athletic body that was holding her in place.

 _S–Say something! Do something!_

She weakly strained against the hold on her wrists, a finger brushing a wayward curl from her face.

 _She's never going to–?_

She stared in wide-eyed shock as Shego advanced. Closer still, until she could see nothing but pale green skin and sparkling emerald eyes.

 _Sh-She's going to—!_

A million stars exploded in Kim's mind as pale lips tenderly caressed her own, all warmth and sensation and promise. She tried to stay strong, but her months of abstinence rose to defeat her as she arched into the kiss. She was breathing heavily as that soft mouth traced along her jawline, a low, shuddering moan escaping her throat as Shego gently nibbled her earlobe.

She could swear her whole body was vibrating.

"Remember," a hot breath whispered in Kim's ear, "I said… _no_ … interruptions."

It took Kim a split-second to work out what Shego meant. She instantly wrenched her arms free and lashed out with an uppercut. Too late. Shego already out of range. And there in her hands were Kim's thigh-pouch and wrist-kimmunicator. Kim took a wobbly step forwards, but could only watch as both items were reduced to ash in a single, bright green flash.

 _She– She–_

"There we go," Shego said with a wink, "can't have you calling in the cavalry, now can we?" She dusted off her hands as she moved further away. "I kept telling Dr. D. that the first thing we should always do is take away your gadgets and the rat, but would he listen? Nooo." She grinned at the thunderous anger building on Kim's face as she took a casually defensive stance. "Aww, is my widdle Kimmie a little hot unda da collar?"

She gestured at Kim to come get her.

"YOU!" Kim yelled.

~o~

Kim threw herself across the room at Shego, bringing all her phenomenal fighting skills to the fore. The tiger within had been poked and it was out for blood. Everything wrong in her life. Between her and Ron. What she had done. Their breakup, the aftermath and her loneliness. It all focused down into what Shego had done. It wasn't logical. It didn't make any sense, but there it was.

Shego waited for her, and the two of them crashed together. They rolled across the floor until Kim gained an advantage, Shego flying backwards. Kim was up and on her in an instance, unleashing a series of blindingly fast punches and kicks. She was rewarded with a grunt of pain from Shego, the two of them continuing to battle across the cleared space of the warehouse.

Kim lost track of time as she unloaded on Shego, sweat covering her from head to toe. She drew in a ragged breath as she dodged a crude attack, running up the side of a crate with Shego close behind. Spinning in midair, she threw a dummy punch, shocked when it connected. She backflipped over Shego, multiple other blows connecting in quick succession.

 _It shouldn't be this easy_ , a voice whispered in the back of her head.

Something was off. Too many solid hits were landing. Then a roundhouse kick sent Shego crashing to the floor. Kim was on her in the blink of an eye. There was no snide remark as she straddled Shego's waist, a tightly clenched fist ready to deliver the coup de grâce.

 _She's… laughing!_

Kim paused, knowing that she was missing something. And it had to be important. Never mind Shego's femme fatale act from before, that was totally Kim's own fault. She had gone into the battle in the wrong frame of mind, and if her head wasn't in the game, well then, it was her own dang fault if Shego took advantage of the situation.

 _Well, consider it 'on' now!_ She grabbed Shego by the collar and lifted her up. "Why the heck are you laughing!?" she snapped.

"There you are," Shego said with delight.

Kim ran a hand through her disheveled hair, sweat dripping from her face. She was wary of some sort of deception, but beneath it all was confusion. Quickly and concisely she dissected their battle, seeing all the deliberate mistakes Shego had made.

 _She let me win! But why?!_ She focused back on the woman beneath her, grimacing at the colorful bruises on Shego's face. They were a testament to the ferocity of her attacks. But beyond all that … Shego was smiling.

"Feeling better, I take it? Shego asked as she wriggled under Kim to make herself comfortable. Kim twitched, but refused to be distracted.

"Better?"

"You've been a regular Sour Puss since you and Ronny blew up, and don't even get me started on your mood at tonight's party. So I thought it best if we got it out of your system before the main event."

"What?! How do you–!?" She rallied magnificently. "So not!" _Uh_ … "Timeout! You let me beat you up just so I would feel better?"

"Yep!"

"That's insane!"

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe…" Kim cautiously replied. She did feel better. "But, you know, you… could have just asked me out, to talk."

"Where's the fun in just talking?"

"It's what normal people do!"

"Since when have _we_ been normal?"

Kim sat back in thought, expecting and finding Shego's raised knees to support her. There had always been something between them, a connection of sorts, and she could understand Shego wanting to help. Since their interactions had always been physical, a byproduct of their adversarial lifestyle, it was hardly surprising that Shego had taken this particular route when wanting to assist.

 _She could have taken the diamonds and run, but she stayed to help,_ Kim thought.

Shego turned her head and spat, her teeth stained with blood. Wiping an arm across her face, she winced in pain. While bruises, cuts, and breaks were part-and-parcel of their lifestyle, this altercation had been different. Shego had literally put her body on the line to help. The rush of emotions that poured through Kim almost overwhelmed her, and she had no words to express her gratitude.

 _She's an idiot and a thief, but she's MY Idiot Thief!_ Kim thought. She reached out and gently traced the fast-healing bruises covering Shego's face. As if on cue, Shego's hand rose and took hers, their fingers lacing together.

Kim blinked, wondering when Shego had freed her arm.

"So, you said I could ask you out… for coffee, to talk?" Shego inquired.

"Shego…" Kim whispered, the woman's oh-so-innocent question loaded with hidden meaning. She could feel her heart thundering away in her chest, and there was no alcohol or submission this time. And Shego was so close, Kim's attention drawn to those pale green lips. It was a spur of the moment decision, butterflies filling her stomach as she leaned down.

Shego rose to meet her, and they kissed.

There was no life altering reaction like Germany, but this kiss … this one Kim _would_ remember. How Shego tenderly held her as she cupped her face, the sweet taste of those oh-so-soft lips, and how she arched beneath her.

She never wanted it to end.

 _Spankin'!_ Kim thought as she eventually pulled away, a lovely shade of red dotting her cheeks. She could hardly deny how she felt right now, how Shego made her feel. Opening her eyes, she found Shego watching her, those thoughtful orbs filled with so many questions. "That was to say thank you," she said, squeezing Shego's hand. "Thank you for everything!"

She felt like jumping for joy as Shego looked away, a dark green blush suffusing the woman's cheeks.

"Why, Kimmie, that's two kisses from you in a year," Shego said, a finger tracing across her lips. "Keep this up and you'll be playing for the dark side."

"I hear you have cookies?" The two of them laughed, simply enjoying the moment. Kim was truly happy for the first time in months, the warmth of Shego between her thighs a wonderful influence. _I don't want to move, but I have too! I promised Mom I wouldn't be too late_. She sighed, strengthening her resolve. "And now it's off to jail for you," she announced with great reluctance. She reached for her handcuffs then realized they had been in her pouch. _Just… great!_ She threw a weak glare at Shego. "I don't suppose you're going to come quietly?"

"I can scream as loudly or as quietly as you want me to, Cupcake."

Kim blushed, refusing to acknowledge the innuendo.

"As for tonight, do you think I cleared this whole damn area just for one measly little tussle?" Shego said, gesturing at the open area they were in. Kim tensed, seeing that familiar glint in emerald eyes. "Because you've forgotten one little thing, Princess." Kim readied herself. "I'm really hot stuff!"

Kim twisted about at the smell of burning, only to see Shego's flaming hand resting on her heavy combat boot.

"Eep!" she yelped as she rolled away, but not before her other shoe had been set on fire. She hop, skipped and slid across the floor as she desperately tried to undo her boots. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she was ready to rip it off and use it when she spied the bottle of wine. She dived over the table, grabbing it and smashing it open, and doused her feet.

 _Ooh! When I gets my hands on her!_

She took a few squelching steps then bent down, her laces completely trashed. Tossing her ruined footwear and soggy socks aside, she looked around for Shego. Who was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's your battlesuit?" Shego called out from somewhere up in the rafters. "You had its wrist doo-dad on, but where's the rest?"

"Kimmunicator," Kim automatically replied as she orientated herself to the sound of Shego's voice.

"Whatever!"

"It's off being upgraded while I relax with the rents'." She realized the silliness of her comment as soon as she'd said it. "Yes, I know! I'm out here instead of at home. So sue me!"

"I've got something much better in mind," Shego fired back.

 _There!_ Kim thought as she zeroed in on Shego's location. She reached for her grappling gun but paused, weighing the pros and cons of going after her. _Bare feet and no back up, and she's got the high ground advantage._ She glanced over at the table. _The diamonds are still there. I could just take them and leave? No one need ever know that she was here?_ It was a plan. Not a hero's plan, but the plan of a … friend.

 _Besides, I'm on holidays_.

~o~

 _C'mon, Shego, do your thing!_ Kim thought as she swiveled on the spot, her eyes scanning the darkness above.

She dived to the side as a bolt of plasma flew down from the rafters, scorching the ground behind her. She rolled to her feet and waited for the next attack, and used it to end up next to the table. Grabbing the backpack, she turned and fired her grappling gun, and flew up into the air.

She was high above the floor when a bolt of green plasma zipped past her, severing her line.

She fell, and with a hiss and a whine the cable retracted into the housing of the grappling gun, and in a fraction of a second a new grapple appeared. She quickly aimed and fired, almost losing her grip when the cable stretched tight.

 _Oh!_ "C'MON!" she yelled as another bolt of plasma severed her new cable, the concrete floor rushing up to meet her.

 _This is gonna hurt!_

She felt it more than saw it, as a green streak appeared from the side. She turned in midair and wrapped her arms around Shego as she was grabbed, their new trajectory sending them hurtling towards the stacked shelves. She tightened her grip and allowed Shego the lead, the two of them bouncing off a solid crate. They ricocheted from a few more shelves before they eventually hit the floor, holding each other tight as they rolled uncontrollably across the smooth surface.

 _Not… too bad_ , Kim grimaced as they came to a stop. She ached all over, but it was offset by the delightfully warm presence she was protectively wrapped around. _Shego…?_ Worried, she gingerly levered herself up.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Shego asked with a smirk.

 _Yeah, she's fine_ , Kim thought, annoyed and happy with their situation. "Why'd you do that?" she snapped, smacking Shego on the arm. "I could have returned the diamonds, and no one would have known you were here!"

"Ow!" Shego exclaimed, rubbing the spot Kim had hit.

"Why won't you let me help you!" Kim said, poking Shego in the chest.

"One hero's help is another villain's hinder."

 _What? What does that even mean?_

It was the barest twitch of Shego's lips that alerted Kim to the impending attack. She dodged the first blow, rolling off of Shego and springing to her feet to avoid the second. Shego followed suit, that excited look back on her face.

"What tha heck?!" Kim exclaimed, but there was no response from Shego as she came at her. Kim ducked, letting Shego's swing pass harmlessly over her head. Nimbly sidestepping, she roundhoused Shego … who dodged. They continued to fight each other around the room and this time they were evenly matched. Kim was no longer running on pure emotion, while Shego's attacks were once again fast and savage as she brought her 'A' game.

It was the perfect holiday gift for each other.

Kim smiled as she blocked a high kick, already preparing to counter Shego's follow up attack. Her eyebrow shot up as Shego suddenly changed tactic and moved in close.

 _What's she doing?!_

Kim instinctively flipped away. Shego stayed with her. She tried a leg sweep then a judo throw, but both were easily avoided. She twisted as a glowing hand slashed at her chest, skin tingling from the heated near miss. Grabbing Shego's arm, she vaulted over her head and landed behind her.

They spun to face each other, only Kim raising her fists.

"My-my, Cupcake, you look good enough to eat," Shego said huskily, her eyes not following Kim's actions anymore.

"I'll give ya somethin' to eat!" Kim growled, ignoring Shego's distraction. She expected a witty rejoinder, not the ear splitting grin that accompanied her remark. _It's a trap! I know it's a trap!_ Yet she couldn't help but follow Shego's gaze downwards. _OH!_ Her purple mission shirt had been neatly sliced all the way down the front, baring her lean torso and black sports bra to the world. She promptly covered her chest. It wasn't needed, but she couldn't help herself. It was the way that Shego was looking at her, as if she wanted to devour her whole.

"Hey now, th-that's not fair!" Kim said, her cheeks darkening.

"All's fair in love and war," Shego's replied, stepping closer.

 _So not fair!_

With a wink Shego resumed their battle, clearly enjoying the view. Kim gave herself some distance as she pulled the tattered ends of her shirt together, quickly tying them in place as best she could. The knot wouldn't hold for long, but it gave her some semblance of modesty.

"This was my only mission shirt," Kim complained out loud as she blocked then dodged.

"Too bad, so sad," Shego said, her eyes constantly flickering to Kim's tanned and toned midriff.

They circled each other as their blows and counter blows got faster and faster, Kim having to adjust her style. She was used to being the center of attention while fighting someone, especially Shego. Now, however, Shego was hell bent on severing the knot in her shirt. It was a strange sensation in having to defend her own clothes. Too late she realized it was a ruse, as fingers curled around her waist. There was a flash of green and a sizzle, and Kim's pants were left in tatters.

"SHEGO!" Kim shrieked as she danced away, desperately holding up the remains of her trousers. She tripped and fell over, clambered to her feet, then fell over again.

"Oopsie," Shego snickered, clearly unapologetic.

 _I can't believe she did THAT!_ She scrambled away from Shego, blushing furiously from head to toe. _Oh geez! Oh geez! Oh geez! This is so wrong! Fighting her in my underwear! M-Maybe-? Yes? I-It's no worse than one of my old cheerleading outfits?_ The look on Shego's face told her otherwise. _Oh geez!_ She reluctantly gave up on her ruined pants and tossed them aside. They were only in the way. _I'm so not ready for her to see me like this!_ She glared at Shego, her sweat stained torso heaving for breath. "Happy now?" she snapped.

"Immensely!" Shego replied, a victorious smirk on her lips as she looked Kim up and down. "You have kept yourself in shape."

Kim tightened her fingers around her shirt, suddenly feeling protective of its tattered remains.

 _Need clothes!_ she thought, then she remembered her winter wear up in the rafters. She and Shego both looked over at the forgotten grappling gun, then moved as one. Shego reached it a split-second before Kim, holding it high in celebration.

"Don't you–" Kim said. There was a flash of green. "–dare!" She glared at Shego, and it was as ineffective as always. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to replace my equipment?"

"Don't know, don't care. Besides, you're adorable when you're flustered."

 _OOH! She's so gonna get it!_

Kim flipped, spun, and unleashed a devastating roundhouse kick before leaping and wrapping her legs around Shego's neck and driving her to the ground. She hesitated. It had never bothered her before, but looking down at Shego's face between her thighs made her blush big time. It suggested way too many ideas. Her hesitation cost her as warm hands grasped her waist, fingers running up and along her ribs to brush the swell of her clothed breasts. She shivered at the contact, her body betraying her. Then those well-manicured nails raked back down her midriff to dip dangerously low into that sensitive little hollow on her hip. She gasped, grabbing those adventurous hand before they ventured any lower.

 _W-We can't! N-Not here!_

Strong legs wrapped around Kim, and their positions were suddenly reversed. Shego now on top and looking down at her.

 _Oh no you don't!_

There was a quick flurry of blows from the both of them, but neither was able to get the best of the other. Rolling across the floor, they both grappled for dominance. Kim was on top, then Shego, followed by Kim again, until she finally managed to entangle Shego's legs with her own and slam her into the floor.

"Ha!" Kim cried out victoriously as she leaned over Shego. They were both breathing heavily from their exertion, and Kim admired how Shego's chest rose and fell in her tight spandex. She bit her lip as she unconsciously inched closer, her lack of attire all but forgotten. _Are we fighting anymore or… is this more?_ It was an easy question to answer, so that left only one thing to say.

"The answer's yes, by the way," Kim said.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you can ask me out… for coffee, to talk." She pushed Shego back down. "When you've paid for your crimes!"

The smile from Shego made Kim tingle inside, their chests deliciously pressing together. Focusing on the tactile moment, she tilted her head at something out of place. She had never worried about what Shego wore under her catsuit. Well no, that was a lie, she had thought about it quite often. But here, now, she could feel a seam beneath the suit where there shouldn't be one.

She sat up and really looked at Shego for the first time that night. The oh-so-sexy villainess lay comfortably beneath her, Shego's long braid a bit worse for ware after their energetic tussle.

 _Since when does she do her hair up for a job?_ She didn't break their gaze as she slid a hand down Shego's leg, searching for the small pouch that was always on her ankle. It wasn't there. _And she's not wearing her gloves either, and– and she's wearing makeup!_ She stretched a bit of the suit's material between her fingers. _What the heck?_ "Since when do you wear a cheap knockoff?!"

"What can I say, I had to improvise. I was already in Middleton when I got the call to–"

"Wait, you were already here?"

"Yes."

"In Middleton?"

Shego nodded in the affirmative.

"So you didn't come here to rob the Diamond Emporium?" Kim said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Got it in one, Kimmie."

"Then why are you here–?"

"Spoilers!"

Kim let out a little humph of annoyance, but Shego's answers had changed everything. Sort of. Maybe. She offered no resistance as Shego slid out from under her. Smiling as Shego gently brushed the hair from her face. She was out of her element here, yet at the same time everything felt so right. There was no way to stop the butterflies pitching a fit in her stomach as Shego slid closer, so she bit her lip and threw herself into the unknown.

"How did you know? Kim whispered.

"Know?" Shego replied, her voice low.

"That, well, you know…?"

"That you liked me?"

Kim simply nodded in reply, her secret little fantasy finally spoken out loud. How she liked her former nemesis. Desired her. She sighed in happiness as a hand was placed over her heart, her eyes closing at the delicious warmth seeping into her chest.

"Princess, I've kissed guys, girls, and everything in-between, and I know when a kiss is more than just _a kiss!"_

"That victory ceremony in Germany?"

"Yeah. Where, I might add, you almost blew my socks off with that unexpected kiss."

Kim giggled at the fake indignation in Shego's voice, and inched closer.

"So…" Kim said.

"So?"

"What now? I can't– Can't! Let you take the diamonds, but I really, really don't wanna send you to jail either."

"Well… we could go back to fighting?" Shego said as her hand trailed down Kim's chest, working its way lower and lower. "Orrrrr I could offer you a much… better… solution?"

"Th-That's n-not fair," Kim moaned as Shego's fingers dipped down between her legs. "I haven't–" She bit her lip, back arching as warm fingers gently massaged across her panties. "I haven't been with anyone since– since–" _Ohhh!_

~o0o~

"Cold, cold, cold," Kim muttered as she dashed across the backyard of her family home, her bare feet crunching in the snow. She leaped, catapulting herself from tree to tree and landed on her windowsill, and after some well-practiced jimmying she slid her window up and climbed inside.

 _I can't believe we made out_ , _AND that she agreed to come to our New Year's Eve party_. She practically glided across her room in happiness, accompanied by the sounds of merriment and music drifting up from downstairs. A blissful smile crossed her lips as she closed the door, turning on the lights. _And I got to return the diamonds, even if I did have to fib to the police. A bit. No, Officer, I didn't manage to catch whoever was_ _involved. Shyeah, right! That's 'cause she was waiting outside in the car to drive me home!_

She walked over to her bed as she removed her heavy jacket and pants, her party clothes neatly laid out on the comforter.

 _Thanks, Mom, you didn't really need to tidy things up for me_.

With a smile. She kicked her winter wear into a corner and went hunting for a new bra, her old one going up in flames from their heavy make out session. Grabbing a racy set of black lingerie from a drawer, she spied her reflection in the full-length mirror.

 _Hoo-boy!_

There were vibrant hickeys all over her body, and she couldn't help but smile at the fresh memories. She turned this way and that as her fingers traced the love bites, following them down her neck, across her breasts and stomach, and then down between her thighs.

 _But I gave as good as I got!_ she thought, her lips and fingers still tingling from the feel of Shego's silken skin.

She was brought out of her happy contemplation by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

 _Ack! Couldn't she have given me at least five minutes to change?!_

~o~

"I'll get it!" Kim called out as she ran down the stairs from her room.

She waved at everyone in the lounge as she sped past, sliding to a stop behind her mom at the front door. She quickly straightened her very Christmassy sweater as her mom turned to look at her, a happy smile on Mrs. Possible's face for her daughter.

"Kimmie, I didn't hear you come home," Anne said, her voice slightly tipsy.

"Oh… I-I came in the window, so I didn't disturb the festivities," Kim replied. "And I, uhh… invited a friend. Hopeyoudon'tmind?"

"The more the merrier," Anne said as she turned the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder at Kim. "I'm guessing you and Shego had a good time, then?"

"How did you know–?"

"Hey, Mrs. P., thanks for the invite," Shego said as soon as the door opened. Kim blinked at the words, and at the woman in front of her. Shego had changed, replacing her catsuit with a dark green cashmere sweater, tight black jeans and boots. Strangest of all was the large suitcase behind her. "Sorry if I'm a bit late, Kimmie and I had a lot of catching up to do."

"That's quite all right," Anne replied.

 _Um…? WHAT!?_ Kim thought. "Mom?"

"Oh, I invited Shego to spend the holidays with us, did I forget to mention it?" Anne said, winking at Shego.

"Guess I forgot to mention it as well," Shego said as she stepped inside with her luggage.

"Mom!?"

"You've been so distracted and out of sorts, Dear. So I asked Shego if she'd like to stay with us for a while. Did the two of you have a good talk?"

"Talk?"

"Your mom thought it would be a good idea if you got out of the house for a while," Shego said. "So I told her I'd find a way. So we could, you know, chat and stuff." She slipped an arm around Kim's shoulders. "And we had a great _talk_ , didn't we, Cupcake?"

Kim looked anywhere but at her mom as her cheeks flared red. "Y-Yeah, we talked… and stuff."

"Lovely to hear," Anne said. "Well then, why don't the two of you come and join the party. Oh, and I hope you both don't mind sharing Kimmie's room for tonight? It's just that Uncle Slim is going to need the spare room, he's done a little too much partying with James."

"No problems, Mrs. P., it'll give Kimmie and me a good chance to _talk_ some more."

Kim felt like her face was on fire as Shego squeezed her tight, knowing her night had only just begun.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Someone put an idea in my head - This time it was me! - and so this story was born. I used it as a way to remind myself of how to write after my annual Christmas, New Year, and family visiting, extended break. I also used it as a way to show me how a clothes removing fight between Kim and Shego could go. I actually found it quite repetitive. Fight, fight, fight, remove something. Pause and comment. Rinse, repeat. So I tried to spice it up a bit. Hope it all worked for you.

I did flirt with the idea of splitting it into multiple chapters, but I really wanted it all-in-one. I thought that it would lose something if it wasn't.

So, is Mrs. Possible truly innocent, a protective parent, or a manipulative mother? I'll leave it up to you to decide.


End file.
